


Silent Night

by DdraigCoch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: adventchallenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night before Christmas for two ex-enemies. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Sant may leave you coal.

Fairy lights twinkled over the windows and in the tree, a low fire crackled in the hearth and two naked men were curled together on the ratty sofa under a military issued blanket. Smiling stupidly to himself, Duo let his fingertips map the unique geography of his lover’s back absently, the other arm curled possessively around the blonde’s waist. The air was thick with the scent of wood smoke, cloves and sex; it was a heady combination that along with the warmth of the body on top of his tried to tug his eyelids closed. Contented, satiated, he surrendered easily.


End file.
